


While I Lay Awake

by Crazycakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycakes/pseuds/Crazycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might go through Carols head when she is trying to get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Lay Awake

**While I Lay Awake**

She sat on her bed unaware of the the time, she knew it was late but that was it. She has a clock in her room that she can hear ticking away but hasn't bothered to turn on the light and read what it says, the concept of finding out the time still very new to her, just like many other things in this place she and her family are now calling home. Like the privacy of her bedroom, the softness and warmth of her bed, hearing children laugh, using real kitchen utensils and appliances to cook, having three meals a day and the most important the smiles on her loved ones faces. A lot of her family members have found comfort or a new reason in something here other than just surviving. Carl is bravely throwing himself head first into a very scary first love, Michonne found comfort in having safety, a role and new purpose to keep herself busy, Abraham although she hasn't known him all that long seems far less violent and more at peace, Rick enjoys the fact his baby girl gets to sleep uninterrupted through the night, he has also developed feelings for someone which she is sure all seems very foreign to him. As she thinks about all the people she is close to she begins to wonder about the comforts she takes in life and what they might be.It doesn't take her long to land on her best friend, the only man she trusts not to intentionally hurt her, to listen to her, to understand her and to provide whatever he can if need be.she thinks about all the little things she knows about him ans sees him do. She knows that just like her he has an unpleasant past and the scars to prove it, she knows that when he was a little boy he got lost in the woods just like her baby, she knows he is far smarter than he thinks he is, she sees him listen to everything that is around him and take it all in. As he mind goes on she thinks about all the times she has shared with him so far on this roller coaster they now call life. Like the hug he gave her when they all found one another again or the time he told her to keep trying only for her to say the same thing only days later or the time he told her not to worry and that her little girl would be found, flower included. maybe one day she will tell him how she feels and will have many more memories to reflect on but right now trust, friendship, respect and thoughts of him to get her to sleep is enough. Carol begins to feel sleep take over, THE END  


End file.
